


after hours

by nasteess



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, just soonhoon fucking, u name it and snhn does it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasteess/pseuds/nasteess
Summary: after their engagement, the two decide to have some fun
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	after hours

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote for my twitter au that’s not written in english. enjoy my writing <3

Just after they finished dinner, two newly engaged couple walked towards the master bedroom. They still had two days left to spend in the resort and the two decided that for that night they wanted to spend it having fun in the bedroom.  
  
Soonyoung walked towards the bed before sitting down on it, spreading his legs so Jihoon could walk in between them. The shorter immediately filed the space between the taller’s thighs, not even a head taller than Soonyoung despite the fact that the latter was already sitting down. Jihoon wrapped his arms around Soonyoung’s neck, feeling a shiver run up his spine when Soonyoung’s cold hands slithered their way up Jihoon’s back.  
  
The shorter groaned softly, he could feel his knees wobble as Soonyoung kept teasing his back coyly. The shorter leaned his chin on the top of Soonyong’s head, feeling a heat coil in his stomach, rushing towards the southern parts of his body quickly. Soonyoung laughed cockly as he hears Jihoon’s breaths quickened, the smaller was already out of breath just from a mere touch from Soonyoung.  
  
Slowly, Soonyoung pressed his middle finger against a dimple in Jihoon’s back, making the man standing in front of him buckle his hips weakly. Soonyoung loved seeing Jihoon like that, his usually domineering appearance completely gone in exchange for a man completely weak to Soonyoung’s touch. Soonyoung continued sliding his fingers down, tracing every single nook and cranny in Jihoon’s back, bringing his hands down to Jihoon’s plumped ass, softly kneading the area before holding the back of his thighs roughly and without warning lifting him up.  
  
Jihoon’s breath hitched as he was suddenly brought up, gingerly sitting down on Soonyoung’s awaiting erection. The couple stared at each other, a mixture of love and lust prominent in their gaze. One of Jihoon’s hands went to cup Soonyoung’s face, bringing the other male’s face closer for a kiss.  
  
Falling into a familiar rhythm, Jihoon immediately gave Soonyoung complete access to his mouth. The sound of wet sucking and licking, filling the room around them, making their already painful erections grows stronger. Jihoon sucked on Soonyoung’s tongue, breathing through his nose so they wouldn’t have to pull apart.  
  
Taking matters to his own hands, Jihoon started grinding down on Soonyoung’s pulsating member, the other man groaned in Jihoon mouth, throwing his head back.  
  
Liking the position they were in, Jihoon continued to rub against Soonyoung, giving the latter small kisses on his neck as one of his hands started unbuttoning Soonyoung’s dress shirt.  
  
The other man stayed still, positioning his hands on Jihoon’s hips so his lover doesn’t fall off. Unable to hold back, Soonyoung turned his body, making Jihoon fall into the bed, staring at Soonyoung with plump red lips.  
  
The smaller of the two smirked, sitting up before he started scooting to the middle of the bed, seductively taking of his shirt while keeping his gaze straight on Soonyoung. Jihoon could hear Soonyoung huff in frustration as Jihoon took a painstakingly long time to undress.  
  
Just as he was about to unbuckle his belt, Jihoon was once again thrown into bed, he let out a puff of breath in surprise, chuckling as Soonyoung hungrily started attacking his neck, grinding his hard on against Jihoon’s aggressively.  
  
However, the cocky smile on Jihoon’s face quickly disappeared when he felt Soonyoung shoved his hand down Jihoon’s now unbuckled dress pants, while his other hand started groping Jihoon’s hard chest.  
  
“Fuck, Jihoon. You’re so fucking hot.” Soonyoung gasped in between neck kisses.  
  
Jihoon’s mouth fell open at feeling of Soonyoung’s hand, just barely grazing his underwear. Jihoon whined when Soonyoung stopped kissing his neck, the latter moved downwards towards Jihoon’s legs, forcefully taking off his pants leaving the smaller in only his underwear.  
  
“No. Kwon Soonyoung don’t you dare.” Jihoon breathed out when he saw a playful smirk decorate his lovers face.  
  
Soonyoung had a tendency to completely tease and spoil Jihoon whenever they make love. But, Jihoon wasn’t in the mood for teasing that night, he wanted Soonyoung and he wanted him now.  
  
His lover however, had other plans. Jihoon shuddered when Soonyoung lifted Jihoons hips on to his thighs, giving the man complete access to Jihoon’s cock and asshole. The younger of the two mewled when Soonyoung used his thumbs and started rubbing circles around Jihoon’s entrance, his thumb was already slicked with lube that he probably took out when Jihoon was busy stripping.  
  
Soonyoung continued to rub that spot, at moments gingerly shoving in the edge of his thumb because he knew it drove Jihoon crazy. The taller lifted one of Jihoon’s legs and gave a small kiss to his fiance’s calf. The shorter could feel his underwear slowly be soaked with his already leaking precum. Jihoon was frustrated beyond compare, he wanted nothing more than to slightly hit Soonyoung’s head so the other man understood what he wanted but the finger still teasing his entrance made Jihoon’s entire body weak, unable to fight back because as much as he denied it, he knew he loved being teased by Soonyoung.  
  
A sigh of relief escaped from Jihoon’s mouth when he felt Soonyoung start to take off his underwear. The smaller knew if Soonyoung kept going he would’ve had been forced to have a dry orgasm.  
  
To Jihoon’s surprise, Soonyoung himself didn’t start unbuckling his own belt. As if a bad omen was approaching, Jihoon immediately knew what was coming when Soonyoung lifted up Jihoon’s now naked ass into the air. The younger gasped, “Soonyoung please.”  
  
A wanton groan came from Jihoon’s mouth as he felt Soonyoung’s wet tongue start circling his entrance, one of his arms securely wrapped around Jihoon’s stomach, safely locking the latter into place. Jihoon’s hands started grabbing the sheets roughly as Soonyoung continued to eat him out.  
  
The obscenely wet sounds surrounding them only made Jihoon’s erection grow, his precum leaking on to his exposed stomach as Soonyoung licked, sucked, and kissed Jihoon’s entrace with vigor. Making the other see stars behind his eyes. Jihoon couldn’t stand it anymore, twisting his dangling legs to try to escape from Soonyoung’s grasps, “Ba—Baby, please,” he said between gasps, Jihoon was close, “I nee— I need to—Aah.” A loud groan made its way out of Jihoon’s mouth as the man starting cuming all over himself.  
  
Satisfied with his work, Soonyoung put Jihoon’s hips back on the bed, hand wiping away the cum that somehow made its way to Jihoon’s cheek, “I’m sorry, was it too much?” He asked softly, licking away the semen on Jihoon’s body, feeling small thumps on his back as Jihoon started hitting him weakly. Soonyoung laughed and gave Jihoon a kiss, making the latter taste himself.  
  
Soonyoung backed away from Jihoon’s body to unbuckle his own pants, a laugh running out of his mouth when he saw Jihoon look at his erection hungrily, “Want to suck me off?” Soonyoung asked, moving next to Jihoon to lean against the headboard.  
  
Not saying a word, Jihoon turned his body, kneeling on the bed before leaning down to take in Soonyoung’s hard erection in his mouth. The position leaving Jihoon’s ass high up in the air.  
  
The taller groaned as Jihoon’s started working his way on Soonyoung’s cock, spitting on his hands before stroking his already hard member. Jihoon had a sort of routine with blowjobs, he would start with stroking him, spitting on his hands to make the motion more fluid. After that, he would start licking up the entire dick, starting from the base up until the head, sucking on the head teasingly before taking in the whole thing in his mouth.  
  
When Soonyoung felt Jihoon start to bob his head, his hands immediately reached for the lube placed next to Jihoon’s body, opening the cap and pouring some of its contents straight on to Jihoon’s ass crack, the suddenly cold fluid covering him made the smaller mad shiver around Soonyoung’s cock, causing the man to involuntarily buckle his hips upwards. A small apology left Soonyoung’s mouth as he continued what he wanted to do.  
  
A moan resonated from Jihoon’s throat when his lover pushed a finger past his entrance. The two found a familiar rhythm with each other, both of them timing their thrusts together. Soonyoung’s fingers pushing in and out of Jihoon’s ass as the latter sucked his dick.  
  
Soonyoung had three fingers repeatedly being pushed in and out of Jihoon when he felt a familiar feeling burn in his stomach. He pushed Jihoon’s head up, “If you make me cum now, we have to wait before I can fuck you.” Soonyoung said with his chest quickly raising up and down.  
  
Hearing that, Jihoon immediately took his mouth off Soonyoung’s dick, sitting up and staring—glaring— at Soonyoung. The latter laughed, immediately knowing that Jihoon was glaring because Soonyoung had already made him cum once, “Okay, fine I’ll go on top today.”  
  
Jihoon smiled at him before laying down on the bed spreading his legs. A smirked replaced the smile as he pressed two fingers around his entrace, spreading them and seductively whispering to Soonyoung, “Go crazy.”  
  
Soonyoung felt his cock twitch, his hands, that were in the middle of ripping open a pack of condoms, paused. Torn between continuing their job or to just completely ram into Jihoon with no second thoughts. Having some form of self restraint, Soonyoung kept opening the condoms, rolling it on to him self quickly before positioning himself in between Jihoon’s thighs.  
  
He lifted Jihoon’s thighs, resting it on his shoulder before starting to push into Jihoon’s entrace. Moans breaking out of their mouths as Soonyoung completely bottomed out.  
  
The two took a moment to breathe, Soonyoung pushing Jihoon’s legs until they were pressed against the smaller man’s chest. He started out slow, pushing in and out of Jihoon’s entrance in a frustratingly slow pace, making Jihoon groan as he started to move his hips to meet Soonyoung’s thrust.  
  
Over the course of a few minutes, Soonyoung quickly picked up his pace. Slamming into Jihoon’s body with no mercy, the sound of skin slapping against skin ringing in their ears.  
  
Soonyoung captured Jihoon’s lips, making out with the man as he continued to ram his pulsating cock into Jihoon’s hole.  
  
Lewd moans started leaving Jihoon’s mouth, growing in volume as time passes by. Soonyoung too started groaning as his balls tightened once again, signaling that his orgasm was close.  
  
At one point, Soonyoung slammed his dick against Jihoon’s prostate making the smaller yell out in pleasure. After that, Soonyoung immediately started targeting that one spot hiting over and over again until Jihoon couldn’t do anything but cry in pleasure.  
  
The two were soon on the edge after that, Jihoon’s blunt fingernails dragging against Soonyoung’s back as the latter gripped the bedsheets underneath them. Mewls coming out of Jihoon’s mouth like it always did when the man was close to his orgasm.  
  
“Soonyoung— Baby— Please—“ Jihoon tried to say, cutting himself off with a wanton moan.  
  
A scream fell out of Jihoon’s mouth when Soonyoung once again aggressively rubbed against his prostate. Jihoon, for the second time that night, coming in strings, hitting both his and Soonyoung’s chests. Jihoon’s orgasm had him clencing around Soonyoung, the already tight hole becoming unbearable as Soonyoung continued thrusting into his lover, not quite reaching his own climax.  
  
Jihoon cried and beg for him to stop because of the overstimulation he felt, his sensitive cock twitching every time Soonyoung accidentally hits his prostate. After a minute that felt like hours, Soonyoung finally came on to his condom, growling as he continued to milk his orgasm out.  
  
The man dropped down on top of Jihoon, their sticky chests meeting with every haggard breath they took. Jihoon pushed Soonyoung off of his body making the latter lay down beside him, Soonyoung’s arms that were above his head was pulled by Jihoon so the man could use it as a headrest.  
  
Soonyoung smiled at his fiance before turning his body to face Jihoon, leaving small kisses all over Jihoon’s adorable face.  
  
“Round two?” He asked cheekily.  
  
Jihoon laughed at him, kissing him square on the lips before sitting on top of Soonyoung, “This time I’ll go on top and make _you_ suffer.” Soonyoung bit his lips and welcomed the suggestion with open arms.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi if u enjoyed it please leave kudos and comments, would rlly appreciate it.
> 
> bye <3


End file.
